Climax Start
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Fuyuki Hinata's life was plagued with unfortunate events after the Keroro Platoon left Earth two years ago, but his life, and luck, suddenly changes with a single "train pass" as he meets with strangers and would-be invaders...feat. KAMEN RIDER DEN-O
1. A String Of Bad Luck

_**Climax Start**_

Hello, readers, and welcome to my first Keroro Gunso fanfic. Although I've watched a few episodes of season one (under the title Sgt. Keroro), thankfully the English dub (by Animax-Asia) was quite good using new voice actors instead of the old ones. So far I was quite hooked at it and this gave me an idea to make a new fic, and watching this, and another TV show inspired me to make an experimental fic.

Although the series (and manga) is still ongoing, I decide to alter the ending a bit to give the Hinata family a new start and detail how Fuyuki's "adventure" in this fic begin, and what "future" lies ahead of him. Although I'll use some of the characters in Keroro to act as villains and cannon-fodders, majority of the overall villains will be from Digimon.

So buckle and enjoy the RIDE!

- - -

_**Tokyo, Japan…**_

Fuyuki Hinata was riding a bicycle and is heading home from school, and he was still quite depressed at seeing things back to normal, and everyone around him seem to forget about the incident that happened two years ago. As he passed by a toy shop he saw several Gundam models on the shelf and are on display. He recalled that two years ago the Keroro Platoon had to make a pain-staking decision and had to leave Earth…possibly for good.

- - -

_**Two years ago…**_

It's been two years since the Keroro Platoon left Earth after successfully thwarted what would have become a deadly invasion from Keroro's planet in which that planet's leader intended to invade and conquer Earth with the intent to kill everyone there, and it took Giroro's commando attitude, Dororo's ninja skills, and Tamama's fighting skills and energy to keep the invading forces at bay, while Kururu's inventions helped guide Keroro in locating the invaders' mothership and placed a virus that caused the ship's (and its connecting drones) to explode, thus saving Earth.

As a last-ditch effort, Natsumi Hinata was taken hostage and Fuyuki and Keroro managed to sneak their way through the defenses and ended up killing the mad ruler of Keroro's planet, and thus Earth is saved and peace is restored. However, this leaves Keroro's planet vulnerable without a government to overlook their planet's security and so Keroro and his squad were summoned to help rebuild their planet, with no timeframe on when it would end.

"Sergeant…are you really leaving us for good…???"

"I'm afraid so, Fuyuki…it may take a long time for us to rebuild our planet and for us to make our daily rounds within the galaxy…but…I'm glad I met you…I had so many fond memories"

"Sergeant…"

Natsumi was also saddened to see her friends leave, and Giroro had to acknowledge that Natsumi is better off that she see someone else. Tamama was also saddened that he'll have to leave as well, while Koyuki Azumaya and Dororo secretly made their last goodbyes…in a ninja manner. As the squadron left, Fuyuki fell to his knees and cried with Natsumi and their mom comforting him. And so life was never the same without the Keroro Platoon.

_**Present…**_

Things did changed for Fuyuki, though not in a good way. He was quite getting into trouble which he blames on his "bad luck". For instance, as he was looking back two years ago, he failed to notice that the red light from the traffic light was flashing and he snapped out of his stupor upon hearing a horn sound from an approaching car, and saw it trying to hit the brakes. Taken by surprise Fuyuki shifted his gear and tried avoiding another set of cars approaching and had to veer away from them as he unwittingly came in their way.

"BEEP! BEEP!"

"HONK!"

"HEY! WATCH IT!!! USE THE BICYCLE LANE!!!"

In his panicked state, he ended up going towards a ramp and ended up flying towards a tree where he got stuck, just as the cars almost ended up hitting each other. Thankfully none of the cars hit each other and failed to see where Fuyuki went and traffic enforcers arrived to get the traffic flow back to normal, unaware that Fuyuki is stuck on a tree and assumed that the cause of the traffic snarl had left undetected.

As thirty minutes passed, traffic flow went back to normal and everyone went on with their business, while a passing firetruck came and took notice to Fuyuki's predicament and helped him get down. The 16-year old teen thanked the fireman for helping him and he left immediately, with the fireman looking at the teen leaving in a hurry.

"_Hmm…I guess he's been plagued with bad luck…I hope good luck hit him so he can change his life for the better…he's still young and I think he has a long future ahead of him…_"

- - -

An hour later, Fuyuki had just attended some make-up classes in school as his grades were not quite good, mostly in the sports-related classes such as swimming, and he painstakingly had to attend it, and lady luck wasn't on his side as he nearly drowned during his exercise.

"Come one! What if you are traveling at sea…and the boat capsizes…or if the airplane you're riding crashes to the sea? If you can't swim…you can't be a man! You have no right to live!"

"WHO ARE YOU TO DECIDE ANYONE'S FATE???!!! IT'S NOT MY FAULT IF I CAN'T SWIM!!!! THEN I'D WISH I'D NEVER BEEN BORN!!!! I'M LEAVING NOW IF YOU'RE JUST GOING TO MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME!!!"

"Hey, Hinata! Come back here…!"

- - -

As Hinata left, he went to a nearby alley to get his bearings back and a group of bullies saw him and approached him in hopes of extorting money from him, which is another round of "bad luck" for him…which is not good for the 16-year old teen.

Bully # 1: "Hey, brat punk! You got money?"

Bully # 2: "Better not try to quip us out…"

Fuyuki took out his wallet and showed to them his empty remains, and said something which seemed to attract good luck…in a rather mysterious way.

"Sorry…I'm out of money…you can take my wallet and sell it…that way you can earn some cash…sorry…but I can't give you everything else…so sorry…"

Bully # 3: "Hah! Look at that…what a charmer…guys, let's go…he's not worth the bother…!"

Bully # 4: "What a waste…now I don't feel like punching him out…"

As the bully left, Fuyuki sighed in relief, but then an alley cat jumped towards a trash can and accidentally set off a crate full of recycled cans, and a chain reaction and some hit the walls and ended up hitting the goons. They assumed that Fuyuki did this, and the teen got spooked and tried to back away but stepped on the cans and fell down. There he got caught up by the goons and began beating him up.

Bully # 1: "So…you do have the balls after all…"

Bully # 2: "Heh…I guess we changed our minds…"

Bully # 3: "Screw the money…we want to exercise our knuckles…"

Bully # 4: "Come on…let's have fun!"

"No…don't…AAAAAIIIEEEE!!!!!"

- - -

And so the hapless teen was made into a punching bag and after some ten minutes the goons left and a beaten Fuyuki left the alley in shame, wondering why he had to endure this kind of life. After the Keroro Platoon left, Mrs. Hinata left for overseas to work for Marvel Comics to do some art for such international hits such as X-Men and Spider-Man, while Mrs. Hinata entrusted her children to her sister's care, and the Hinata siblings were given part-time work at a bar based somewhere within Tokyo.

As he is traveling towards a park where his bicycle is parked, he saw what appeared to be a metallic device that was laid on the floor. Picking it up he looked at it and made some deduction on what kind of object is and opted to hold onto it until he decided to bring it to the police station to submit it on the lost and found department.

"_Hmm…looks like a train pass…maybe I'll bring it to the police station so they could find the owner…right now I got a lot of things to do…and I might attract more bad luck…Keroro…why did you have to leave us…???_"

As Fuyuki boarded his bicycle and left, 20-year old girl came out of the door of a department store and went to the spot where Fuyuki found the object, not noticing the teen leaving with the "pass" is with him…

"Darn…where's that pass…? I can't believe I dropped it somewhere…"

The scene shifts to the door of the department store where you can see a portal where a train is waiting, its door opened after the girl went out. After unable to find the "pass" she went back inside the train and left, and the portal disappeared.

_**To Be Continued…**_

Hope you like this fic…this is my first attempt, and let me know if you like it.

Reviews are welcomed…criticisms are fine…but no flames, please. Let me know if you have reservation about this fic.

_**Preview:**_

Fuyuki's trouble with bad luck continues and invaders make their attempt to invade Tokyo after learning that the Keroro Platoon have already left…

But then a mysterious "someone" tries to help him though not in a friendly way…

The mysterious girl finally found the pass…and tries to get it back from Fuyuki…


	2. Chance Encounter

_**Climax Start**_

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed the first chapter… I appreciated it so here is the next chapter for this month. From the next chapter onwards, I'll be posting it twice a month as I'll be busy with other things as well as give new readers time to read and review this fic, and expect it to be short (I might complete it in 13 or 14 chapters) as I have bigger plans for Fuyuki as I'll be planning to make the actual fic by early 2011, so enjoy!

**_Disclaimer:_**

Keroro Gunso is owned by **Mine Yoshizaki**

Kamen Rider Den-O is owned by **Ishimori Productions**

- - -

As Fuyuki stopped his bike at an intersection, he was waiting for the traffic light to go "green", not noticing that a trail of sand is following him and then a sand-like being partially materialize in front of Fuyuki's bike, and it appeared that he is familiar with the teen, which turn out that he's been observing him for some time, and is attempting to communicate with him when something interrupted.

"Hey, human…I can help you out if you tell me your wish…and I can…"

The traffic light went green and Fuyuki pedaled his way and unknowingly rammed the sand-like being, causing the sand-like being to get annoyed and went after Fuyuki.

"Hey! Come back here you +$# %^%^&%%&#!!!!"

However, someone else is watching the teen from afar, and he is lurking by the shadows and is appearing to contact someone, though he is covered only in silhouette, you can see that the stalker is of huge built and you can tell that this stalker is an alien.

"This is Leo Minor calling Mother ship…target sighted…Fuyuki Hinata is all alone…should I proceed with the plan to capture him at any costs? Or should I wait for further orders?"

"No…proceed as planned…we need him to force the Keroro Platoon to do our bidding…and he'll be our key to conquer Planet Keron and this planet of the Pekopons…proceed immediately but don't let anyone see you."

"At once, sir…"

And so the mysterious stalker began to follow Fuyuki at any way possible without attracting attention from anyone and is determined to carry out his orders, which is to capture and abduct Fuyuki Hinata. It seems that this alien and his allies are aliens who appeared to be invaders similar to those who are rivals with the Keronians. Somehow they obtained information that the Keroro Platoon has left Earth and intend to conquer it, but they chose to use the Keroro Platoon to do their bidding and chose to use a "hostage" to force them to do what this invaders want them to do.

- - -

Along the way, Fuyuki encountered more bad luck as he ran into an unfortunate scenario wherein he passed by an alley just to get a shortcut. There he passed by a familiar Digimon who is making "waves" in front of a stolen karaoke box and is holding a microphone. It was Entemon, and Entemon, the ever annoying chimp-Digimon, wants to make his "voice" reach the masses, and began rapping at anyone passing by to appreciate his "talents", and the 16-year old teen is unfortunate enough to feel his "wrath".

"Ah…a fan…who wants to feel my vibe and jibe…hey, there, human…want to feel my pun…?"

"Oh, crap…my bad luck came to me again…and of all the living things…why him?"

As Fuyuki tries to make a U-turn, Entemon tackled him down and while holding him he began to make his "voice" reach him much to his horror and pleads with the rapping Digimon to leave him be but fell on deaf ears.

"No, please…I don't want any!"

"But you must…for the sake of this world's art…and now let me make you a song you'd loved to love…and I dedicate this to you…just you and only you…so boo-who-who…"

And Entemon started making his rendition of Eminem's hit rap song Slim Shady, and poor Fuyuki had to endure the horrible song despite his attempts to ignore the sounds and tried to break free but to no avail.

- - -

_May I have your attention please?  
May I have your attention please?  
Will the real Slim Shady please stand up?  
I repeat, will the real Slim Shady please stand up?  
We're gonna have a problem here.._

_Y'all act like you never seen a white person before  
Jaws all on the floor like Pam, like Tommy just burst in the door  
and started whoopin her ass worse than before  
they first were divorce, throwin her over furniture (Ahh!)  
It's the return of the... "Ah, wait, no way, you're kidding,  
he didn't just say what I think he did, did he?"  
And Dr. Dre said... nothing you idiots!  
Dr. Dre's dead, he's locked in my basement! (Ha-ha!)  
Feminist women love Eminem  
__[*vocal turntable: chigga chigga chigga*]  
"Slim Shady, I'm sick of him  
Look at him, walkin around grabbin his you-know-what  
Flippin the you-know-who," "Yeah, but he's so cute though!"  
Yeah, I probably got a couple of screws up in my head loose  
But no worse, than what's goin on in your parents' bedrooms  
Sometimes, I wanna get on TV and just let loose, but can't  
but it's cool for Tom Green to hump a dead moose  
"My bum is on your lips, my bum is on your lips"  
And if I'm lucky, you might just give it a little kiss  
And that's the message that we deliver to little kids  
And expect them not to know what a woman's clitoris is  
Of course they gonna know what intercourse is  
By the time they hit fourth grade  
They got the Discovery Channel don't they?  
"We ain't nothing but mammals.." Well, some of us cannibals  
who cut other people open like cantaloupes __[SLURP]  
But if we can hump dead animals and antelopes  
then there's no reason that a man and another man can't elope  
__[*EWWW!*] But if you feel like I feel, I got the antidote  
Women wave your pantyhose, sing the chorus and it goes_

_[Chorus: (repeat 2X)]_

_'Cause I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady  
All you other Slim Shadys are just imitating  
So won't the real Slim Shady please stand up,  
please stand up, please stand up?_

_  
Will Smith don't gotta cuss in his raps to sell his records;  
well I do, so fuck him and fuck you too!  
You think I give a damn about a Grammy?  
Half of you critics can't even stomach me, let alone stand me  
"But Slim, what if you win, wouldn't it be weird?"  
Why? So you guys could just lie to get me here?  
So you can, sit me here next to Britney Spears?  
Shit, Christina Aguilera better switch me chairs  
so I can sit next to Carson Daly and Fred Durst  
and hear 'em argue over who she gave head to first  
You little bitch, put me on blast on MTV  
"Yeah, he's cute, but I think he's married to Kim, hee-hee!"  
I should download her audio on MP3  
and show the whole world how you gave Eminem VD __[AHHH!]  
I'm sick of you little girl and boy groups, all you do is annoy me  
so I have been sent here to destroy you __[bzzzt]  
And there's a million of us just like me  
who cuss like me; who just don't give a fuck like me  
who dress like me; walk, talk and act like me  
and just might be the next best thing but not quite me!_

_[Chorus]_

_  
I'm like a head trip to listen to, cause I'm only givin you  
things you joke about with your friends inside your living room  
The only difference is I got the balls to say it  
in front of y'all and I don't gotta be false or sugarcoated at all  
I just get on the mic and spit it  
and whether you like to admit it __[*ERR*] I just shit it  
better than ninety percent of you rappers out can  
Then you wonder how can kids eat up these albums like valiums  
It's funny; cause at the rate I'm goin when I'm thirty  
I'll be the only person in the nursin home flirting  
Pinchin nurses asses when I'm jackin off with Jergens  
And I'm jerkin but this whole bag of Viagra isn't working  
And every single person is a Slim Shady lurkin  
He could be workin at Burger King, spittin on your onion rings  
__[*HACH*] Or in the parkin lot, circling  
Screaming "I don't give a fuck!"  
with his windows down and his system up  
So, will the real Shady please stand up?  
And put one of those fingers on each hand up?  
And be proud to be outta your mind and outta control  
and one more time, loud as you can, how does it go?_

_[Chorus 4X]_

_  
Ha ha  
Guess there's a Slim Shady in all of us  
Fuck it, let's all stand up_

- - -

Just as Entemon was about to make another song the teen boy managed to break free and ran out of the Digimon's reach and then rode his bike and pedaled faster than he could managed, but a spate of unfortunate incidents came his way. In his haste he accidentally ran over a passing band and then crashed against a pile of trash cans. The band members were so irate that they started beating him up.

After that he left immediately but came across a very rude driver who was in the wrong lane and almost ran over the teen, and ended up slamming against a mailbox. Instead of apologizing, the arrogant driver beat him up and left, and a humiliated Fuyuki angrily kicked an empty beer can and it hit a passing cop. Terrified, Fuyuki hit the road with the angry cop giving chase but he managed to outrun him.

- - -

Fifteen minutes later, Fuyuki arrived at the restaurant that their aunt ran where he and his elder sister Natsumi worked part-time after school. The restaurant, called the "K-Dipper", in which it was named after Keroro, was quite thriving as many customers came here, and they're mostly high school boys who came here to dine, but also to get a glimpse of the pink-haired girl, who happened to be their schoolmate. The 17-year old beauty, who is the eldest of the Hinata siblings, was aware of this, but seeing how beneficial this was to the K-Dipper, opted to play along just to help earn income for this restaurant.

It was then that Fuyuki arrived, and she, along with her male schoolmates, looked quite alarmed by his "facial feature" and guessed what happened to him, with Natsumi being the most concerned of all.

"Fuyuki! What happened to you???"

"Just a minor accident…"

But then his male seniors started to poke fun at him much to her chagrin.

"Lady Luck hasn't bee kind to you, huh?"

"Must be a curse…Sadako's been mad at you…for you have entered **The Ring**…"

"Maybe it's the curse of the **Ju-On**…"

"Maybe you're in for the **Final Destination**…"

A slam on the table by Natsumi halted the teasing and saw the miserable look on her brother's face. She can tell why as he's been in the slumps for two years since the Keroro Platoon left and she had to do something get his self-esteem back and make him realize that luck can come around in many ways. However she couldn't say it directly in his face wit many of her suitors around, and instead told him to get ready for work but then the suitors, wanting to impress their crush helped out Fuyuki by patting his body upon seeing sands on him. There Fuyuki recalled something and checked his wallet, realizing this.

"Oh, crap! I forgot…this might belong to someone!"

"Huh? Is that a train pass? In a black case? Cool!"

"Where did you get that?"

"Which station will you go then? Can I come?"

Fuyuki, however, intended to give it back to the owner so he told Natsumi that he's heading for the Tokyo Police Station and bring the pass to the Lost and found section, and left immediately, much to Natsumi's annoyance but their Auntie Hinata was optimistic that her nephew's luck would soon change. They didn't noticed that the sand-like being is trailing Fuyuki behind.

- - -

Downtown Tokyo, twenty minutes later. Fuyuki was riding his bicycle and is heading for the police station and is wondering what to do after he leaves the pass to the Lost and Found section. He wondered why would someone leave an item behind and then he took out the pass and glances at it, wondering if the owner is looking for it right now.

"_The owner of this item must be looking for it right now…he or she is probably looking for it at the police station already since where in the Tokyo area…_"

As he continued to pedal his way to his destination, a mysterious portal materializes and a train tack is formed, and a mysterious vehicle popped out from the portal and his going straight. It resembles a bullet train and passes by the road, and a few motorists and pedestrians were startled by what they saw.

"Mommy, mommy…a train…"

"What..????

"A train in the middle of the road???

As Fuyuki was biking, he heard the sound of a train behind him and saw it passing by his side, and wondered if he's seeing things or not, but then the left side of the middle coach opened its sliding doors and the mysterious 20-year old girl came out and saw Fuyuki holding the item that she's looking for. It was the pass that she was desperately looking for.

"Hey kid! You have that pass I've been looking for! Give it back! It's important to me!"

"Go to the Tokyo Police Station! I'm bringing it to the Lost and Found department! I can't just hand it over to someone I don't know! And it's standard procedures to file an affidavit of loss items!"

"Give it back!"

"I can't just…"

The hapless teen didn't notice that he was heading for mailbox as he unknowingly went towards the sidewalk and he crashed, sending him flying upwards and landed on a trash can as the mysterious bullet train couldn't stop and kept on going. Recovering, he decided to get his bicycle back and went on his way. However, he was unaware that his stalker is following him and then saw the same bullies who beat him up earlier, and got an idea on how to get Fuyuki in his grasp.

"_Hmm…using Pekopons may be a bit troublesome but perhaps it's the logical choice to get that brat without exposing myself…and it might be easier to get them to do my work…at least it'll make my mission work faster and more easier…and that way I can get back to my fellow Majorians…_"

**_To Be Continued…_**

A chance encounter as the mysterious girl found the person holding the "pass" but din't went well as he...you know.

The stalker is indeed an alien invader and has plans for Fuyuki as he intend to abduct him and bring him to his fellow platoon members...who appear to be rivals with the Keroro Platoon...

Looks like trouble is heading for Fuyuki's way...

Final Destination...

The Ring...

Ju-On...

They're movies, the first being US while the other two are from Japan...I'm sure you're familiar with them...

_**Preview:**_

Fuyuki is being assaulted by his mysterious stalker who makes his presence known, ad it's up to the mysterious and the sad-like being to help him...unless his luck would change.

Yup, Den-O will finally make hs debut...or so Lady Luck wpuld permit it...


	3. Plat Form

**_Climax Start_**

Chapter 3 is now up, and here Den-O makes his "debut", though not in the way you expected. Koyuki Azumaya makes an appearance here as she gets to witness "Deno's birth".

- - -

**_Disclaimer:_**

Keroro Gunso is owned by **Mine Yoshizaki**

Kamen Rider Den-O is owned by **Ishimori Productions**

- - -

Fuyuki walked wobbly after his bike figured in another string of bad luck as he was blindsided by a gang of motorbikers and in the melee his bike got ran over which ruined the wheels making it riding almost impossible so he had to walk on foot while heading for the Tokyo Police station. He was starting to feel the stress of being chased by bad luck that he wondered if he was cursed since birth or if his elder sister Natsumi claimed that everything is coincidental.

"_Coincidental…tell me about it…_"

But then his luck slightly changed as he passed by a vulcanizing shop and there he can repair his bicycle's wheels and was able to afford it. After some five minutes he was on the road and is heading to his destination when a black cat passed by and blocked his way.

"GYYAAHH!!!!! BLACK CAT!!! I DON'T WANT TO GET CAUGHT IN BAD LUCK AGAIN!!!!"

As Fuyuki maneuvered his bike to avoid getting into contact with the stray black cat, he accidentally wandered towards an alley and his luck turned sour as he passed by four teenagers and this didn't sit well as he recognized them and THEY recognized him. They are the bullies who beat up the hapless teen earlier.

Bully #1:"Hey! It's the brat again!"

Bully #2:"Finally we get to hit something again…"

Bully #3:"Hey…I bet you have money! Come back here!"

Bully #4:"And you still owe us for throwing that can at me!"

Fuyuki stared wide-eyed, not wanting another repeat of getting beaten up again, so he began pedaling and sped off towards the street, with the four bullies behind giving chase, as Koyuki Azumaya was passing by and saw the commotion and decided to go help out to see if she could protect her friend seeing that the Keroro Platoon are still at Planet Keron continuing to strengthen their planet's defenses.

"_Oh dear…Fuyuki's not getting anywhere good…_"

Discarding her civilian clothes she assumes her ninja outfit and followed the chase, just as Leo Minor watches the scene from the shadow and decided to go follow them and see if he could use the situation to his advantage so he could capture the hapless teenager. Seeing how ruthless the bullies are he could use them to do his bidding.

"_Looks like I'll have to get close to them so I can get their services to help me…_"

- - -

At the road, Fuyuki was pedaling as fast as he could but in the midst of his musing a voice spoke to him which results in a disastrous result, much to his bewilderment and shock.

"Man…am I really been cursed…??? I wonder if if this is bad luck or if I've been haunted…"

"Yup…you've been haunted, alright…"

"Who said that???"

"Me…"

"GGGYYYAAAHHH!!!!"

He panicked and in ended up colliding with several trash cans and fell to the ground, stunning him, which gave his pursuers time to catch up with him and when they did, they held him and took turns in beating him up. They never let up as they punched and kicked him regardless of the results as they started to bust his face open.

Bully #1:"So…want some more???"

"No…please stop…"

Bully #2:"Wrong answer!"

BLAG!

Bully #3:"Hey…lets beat his eggs and make his an omelets…"

"No, don't…AAAAIIIIEEE!!!!"

Bully #4:"Ah…music to my ears…"

Koyuki was shocked to see this and decided to intervene, ready to throw out her kunai dagger when something unexpected happened, just as the girl from the mysterious train arrived after able to pinpoint Fuyuki's location. But before that, Fuyuki wondered if he'll ever get to see tomorrow.

"_I wonder…if my death would bring me peace…but then I'll be leaving Natsumi and mom…but who cares? I'll be dead anyway thanks to bad luck…and it's all your fault, Sergeant…!_"

The 2nd bully was about to deliver a kick to Fuyuki's groin when Fuyuki caught the leg and threw him up which the bully landed on a tree, unable to get down. As the teen stood up something happened as his hair slightly went up, his eyes were red and electricity sparks were seen around his head, surprising the three remaining bullies, as sand was thrown out from his body.

Bully #1:"What the…??"

Bully #3:"How did he do that???"

Bully #4:"Come on…he's just screwing us!"

Koyuki saw this as well and sensed that something was amiss, while the girl also deduced something which she seem to know what is happening, and became very concerned for Fuyuki's safety.

Koyuki: "I…sensed something from Fuyuki…as if some had possessed him…"

Mysterious girl: "I knew it…"

Fuyuki (possessed voice): "ORE…SANJOU…"

The three bullies watched in awe as the possessed teen slowly stepped towards them and made his intentions very clear, although it sis little to intimidate one of the bullies.

"Hands off him. He is my host. I can't stand and won't let you morons do anything you want with him…and I certainly can't stand bullies beating up helpless humans…"

Bully #1:"What was that???"

Bully #2:"He called us…humans???"

As the 4th bully picks up a steel pipe he is ready to bang it on the teenager's head when the possessed teen grabbed the pipe and took it and uses it to retaliate, smashing a cemented wall which cracked, scaring the bullies and they scampered away, but he jumped high and blocked their path, and he glowed in red energy and is ready to hit them when they scampered away again, but as the possessed body is about to give chase, something unexpected happened.

"No…stop!"

The body stopped and this gave the bullies time to make their escape and collected their 4th comrade, while the two voices can be heard within Fuyuki's body.

"Stop! I don't want to hurt people!"

"Come on, now…they were trying to hurt you and yet you show mercy to them??? You're such a wuss…let me take things from here and I'll show what being a manly human can be like…"

"No!"

After a minute of struggle, Fuyuki regained control of his body and he fled to a nearby junk shop, with Koyuki and the mysterious girl following. Meanwhile, Leo Minor moved in and fired devices which caught the four fleeing bullies and there things are set in motion.

- - -

At the junks shop, Fuyuki had recovered his bearings but the voice inside spoke and the two had an argument of sorts as Koyuki and the mysterious girl arrived to witness it.

"Why did you stop me??"

"I'm not a murderer!"

"I was just teaching them a lesson!"

By then the sands fell of Fuyuki's body and assembled itself in front of the surprised teen, and formed a semi-physical being in a sand-like form and resembled an Oni.

"Now then…let's get thing in business…tell me your wish and I'll grant it…and your problems will be solved. No cash, no credit…the only equivalent exchange is that once I grant your wish…"

"Aaahhhh!!!! An evil spirit! A poltergeist! A genie isn't ugly so you're no genie!"

"Who are you calling a poltergeist, you brainless asshole???!!!!"

By then the mysterious, 20-year old girl stepped in and offered Fuyuki the needed answer to all of this mess which would eventually clear things up, much to the entity's annoyance.

"He's not an evil spirit nor a poltergeist…he is what you call…an **Imagimon**."

"Huh? You're that lady from the train!"

"The moment after you took a detour, I was able to sense…that you're a **Singualrity Point**."

"A what? Does it mean I'm not plural or anything?"

"The kid's a what??? This is not good!"

"You…you're the person I need…you can become…**Den-O**!"

"Huh?"

The ninja girl watched carefully at what is happening, and wondered if this is caused by alien invaders specializing in scientific possession though she can tell that Fuyuki's possession was supernatural in nature and saw the sand-like being coming out from his body so she ruled out alien invaders as the culprit. All that's left is the mysterious girl who showed up.

"Me..? Den-O?"

By then, Entemon showed up and saw Fuyuki and his "spirits" were raised and opened his microphone and started to do an emcee which annoyed even the mysterious girl and the sand-like being. They all covered their ears as Entemon started to do a wacky emcee which even drove the sand-like being irritated.

"And now…Entemon has returned, and I'm happy to see new fans coming to greet me…"

As the mysterious girl tries to get the microphone away from him, Entemon raised his hand to make it unreachable and looked at the girl with wacky glances.

"Uh-uh-uh…you can't touch this…"

Then an idea popped in his head and went for Fuyuki, hugging him while music played and the ape-Digimon started singing in a rather horrible voice, much to his horror and agony as he screamed at hearing the lousy song rendition of MC Hammer.

- - -

_Can't touch this (x2)  
Can't touch this (oh-oh oh oh oh-oh-oh) (x2)_

_My-my-my-my music hits me so hard makes me say oh my Lord  
Thank you for blessing me with a mind to rhyme and two hyped feet  
It feels good when you know you're down  
A superdope homeboy from the Oaktown  
And I'm known as such  
And this is a beat uh u can't touch_

_I told you homeboy u can't touch this  
Yeah that's how we're livin' and you know u can't touch this  
Look in my eyes man u can't touch this  
You know let me bust the funky lyrics u can't touch this_

_Fresh new kicks and pants  
You got it like that now you know you wanna dance  
So move out of your seat  
And get a fly girl and catch this beat  
While it's rollin' hold on pump a little bit  
And let me know it's going on like that like that  
Cold on a mission so pull on back  
Let 'em know that you're too much  
And this is a beat uh u can't touch_

_Yo I told you u can't touch this  
Why you standing there man u can't touch this  
Yo sound the bells school is in sucker u can't touch this_

_Give me a song or rhythm  
Making 'em sweat that's what I'm giving 'em  
Now they know when you talk about the Hammer  
You talk about a show that's hyped and tight  
Singers are sweatin' so pass them a mic  
Or a tape to learn what it's gonna take  
And now he's gonna burn  
The charts legit either work hard  
Or you might as well quit_

_That's word because you know  
U can't touch this (oh-oh oh oh-oh-oh) (x2)  
Break it down  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh-oh) (x4)  
Stop Hammer time_

_Go with the flow in a spin if you can't move to this  
Then you probably are dead  
So wave your hands in the air  
Bust throught the moves run your fingers through your hair  
This is it for a winner  
Dance to this and you're gonna get thinner  
Move slide your rump  
Just for a minute let's all do the bump  
Bump bump bump yeah_

_U can't touch this  
Look man u can't touch this  
You'll probably get hyped boy  
'Cause you know you can't u can't touch this  
Ring the bell school's back in break it down  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) (x4)  
Stop Hammer time  
(Oh-oh oh oh oh-oh-oh) (x2)  
(Oh-oh oh-oh oh-oh oh-oh)  
(Oh-oh oh oh oh-oh-oh) u can't touch this (x3)  
(Oh-oh oh oh oh-oh-oh) break it down  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) (x2)  
Stop Hammer time_

_Every time you see me that Hammer's just so hype  
I'm dope on the floor and I'm magic on the mic  
Now why would I ever stop doing this  
With others makin' records that just don't hit  
I toured around the world from London to the BAY  
It's Hammer go Hammer  
mc hammer yo hammer and the rest can go and play_

_U can't touch this (oh-oh oh oh oh-oh-oh) (x2)  
U can't touch this (oh-oh oh-oh-oh)  
Yeah u can't touch this  
I told you u can't touch this (oh-oh oh-oh-oh)  
Too hype can't touch this  
Get me outta here u can't touch this  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_

- - -

Fuyuki screams out lous and is begging Entemon to stop, but instead the ape-Digimon kissed his cheek, earning another scream of horror. Even the sand-like being felt helpless as he too is covering his ears despite having no physical form.

Needing to do something, the girl tripped Entemon and he released his hold on Fuyuki and there she recalled something which would stem the tide in their favor. she helped him up and told him something which confuses the teen.

"The train pass...bring it out!"

"You mean this...?"

Fuyuki took out the pass and there the girl gave him instructions on what to do next.

"Good... now press a button on the upper side..."

As he did so, a metallic, futuristic belt was formed around his waist and there the confused teen accidentally "scan" the pass onto the buckle of the belt which glowed, and he was encased in a black and gray armor making look like an alien in a bug suit but has "zipper"-like ornaments on his helmet and body armor. As Entemon tries to regain his footing, Fuyuki got an idea and took the chance and grabbed the microphone and threw it towards another direction, and Entemon goes after the wayward microphone and all are peaceful for the moment, until Leo Minor shows up, along with the four bullies all looked like possessed puppets.

"What the...? A Digimon??"

"Come on, toots...can't you tell the difference between a Digimon and a costumed buffoon?"

Fuyuki, however recognized the new intruder and could tell what he is made of.

"Miss...that's an alien...and he appeared to be a rival of sorts of the Keroro Platoon..."

"Right you are...Pekopon...and i'll be needing to take you alive so we can force those accursed Keronians to do our bidding...to capture every planet...and that includes yours...now my puppets...take him to me!"

The four possessed bullies began to run like clumsy zombies and are going after the now-armored Fuyuki, who is unsure on what to do next. Koyuki was alarmed by this and tries to think of a way to help, knowing that Keroro and his aquad are a hundred hours away from Earth.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Looks like the real fight is underway...and though Den-O has debuted, he is in his "default" form, and still he is unsure what to do next...as he just narrowly escaped from the annoying Entemon...

An Imagimon...? It's a portmanteau of Imagine and Digimon...

_**Preview:**_

As Den-O, Fuyuki gets the worse beating and even the mysterious girl and Koyuki couldn't help much, unless the sand-like being comes in and help...but will Fuyui be acepting the aid?


	4. Sword Form

**_Climax Start_**

My apologies for the long wait, I was so busy that I forgotten about this fic, and now chapter 4 is here and **Den-O Sword Form** finally makes his de but…so expect a lot of action and comedy as Fuyuki and Momotaromon set aside their differences and work together…

**_Disclaimer:_**

Keroro Gunso is owned by **Mine Yoshizaki**

Kamen Rider Den-O is owned by **Ishimori Productions**

- - -

As Entemon tries to regain his footing, Fuyuki got an idea and took the chance and grabbed the microphone and threw it towards another direction, and Entemon goes after the wayward microphone and all are peaceful for the moment, until Leo Minor shows up, along with the four bullies all looked like possessed puppets.

"What the...? A Digimon??"

"Come on, toots...can't you tell the difference between a Digimon and a costumed buffoon?"

Fuyuki, however recognized the new intruder and could tell what he is made of.

"Miss...that's an alien...and he appeared to be a rival of sorts of the Keroro Platoon..."

"Right you are...Pekopon...and I'll be needing to take you alive so we can force those accursed Keronians to do our bidding...to capture every planet...and that includes yours...now my puppets...take him to me!"

The four possessed bullies began to run like clumsy zombies and are going after the now-armored Fuyuki, who is unsure on what to do next. Koyuki was alarmed by this and tries to think of a way to help, knowing that Keroro and his squad are a hundred hours away from Earth.

- - -

As Leo Minor watches the scene in anticipation, the four possessed bully are ready to take their prisoner but Den-O Plat Form easily took them aide and all he did was push and shove them back, which seemed easy enough to deal with, shoving their heads back with a pointing finger, and the alien was getting pissed at seeing how useless his "puppets" are. He began regretting ever having useless "dummies" to do his bidding.

"You useless Pekopons! There are four of you and he's just one…get your Pekopon butts and get him! I order you! Get him or you'll be sorry! Don't make me force my hand on you useless scoundrels!"

Den-O, however, was more upset than the alien is, seeing him as a coward who uses hostages to do his work instead of doing it himself and unintentionally goaded him to do the job himself.

"THEN DO IT YOURSELF, YOU SCAREDY-CAT!"

Leo Minor felt insulted by this and decided not to wait and jumps in on the action and used a gun to blast his target, hitting his four possessed puppets in the process, knocking them aside and knocking them out. As Den-O tries to regain his composure, the alien grabbed him and throttle him around and slammed him against the wall which sent him tumbling all over, and ended up getting hurt.

"OUCH!"

"So who's the scaredy-cat now, huh, Pekopon???"

Den-O tried to fight back, ut his present form was no match for the brute strength of the alien and was punched and kicked silly and eventually thrown around, which sent him inside one of the warehouses and down to its basement level. There he fell down and landed badly, and Koyuki couldn't take it anymore and threw kunai daggers and some smoke balls to disorient the alien attacker but waited for the right moment to strike, and instead chooses to go see Fuyuki and find out the extent of his injuries.

Down the basement area of the warehouse, the mysterious, 20-year old girl arrived and saw Den-O wobbling to his feet and realized that there's no chance for him to stood up against Leo Minor, except that there IS one way to save him, and knew this is a bad choice yet there's no other option. He'll have to join forces with Momotaromon. It's for Fuyuki's sake and to save him from being abducted.

"Quick…! Press the red button…!"

"Huh???"

"Momotaromon…I still don't trust you…but I trust you can save that boy!"

"Like I have any choice…listen up, kid…you wanna live…merge with me…at least it'll take care of that big pussy cat…! I you get taken away…I got nothing to get for my wish…! So let's work together…I promise you'll benefit from this…like your bad luck will disappear…"

"Really…?"

"Wanna skip this and let that thing turn you into cat food?"

Leo Minor is approaching Fuyuki fast, and he realized that there's no other option at the moment. He turn his attention towards the older girl and asked for instructions on what to do next, seeing that the alien is nearing him.

"What should I do now…?"

"The red button! Press the red button and slide that pass in front of your belt..!"

Fuyuki struggled to find the button, seeing that there are four of them until he found the red button and pressed it, then slides the pass in front, and a voice spoke to confirm the activation which surprised both Leo Minor and Koyuki, who had just arrived and heard the conversation.

Den Belt: "**SWORD FORM…**"

Leo Minor then stood back at seeing Fuyuki's costume underwent a second transformation, as the boy's Plat Form underwent a series of changes which a series of train vehicles roaming around, and additional armored layers and colors in energy forms appeared, and the armored Fuyuki's helmet lens gained a huge, red eyes that resembled a pair of red peaches. While his armor remained the same, pitch light black, he gained an additional red armored vest and "red eyes", and now he is in **Sword Form**.

"Ore…Sanjou!"

Fuyuki, now as Den-O Sowrd form, raised his right arm and did a "pointing a thumb on myself" gesture, and the voice resembled that of Momotaromon, and the girl realized that this is why she was reluctant to allow this to happen. Whenever Fuyuki assumes Sword Form, Momotaromon would take over Fuyuki's body, though there's a chance that Fuyuki might take control over is own body. All she has to do is wait and see what happens next.

"Nice trick, Pekopon…but that won't mean I'm intimidated by you…surrender or I'll have to drag you by force! Or would you rather I injure you severely so the Keroro Squad will take my demands seriously…?"

"Peko-what?"

"I mean you, Pekopon!"

"Peko-who??"

"You, Pekopon!"

"You calling me Pikachu? I'm a Digimon! Not a Pokemon!"

"Don't try sweet talking with me, Pekopon!"

"Bah! Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers, A peck of pickled peppers Peter Piper picked; If Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers, Where's the peck of pickled peppers Peter Piper picked? Peter Piper became a porn star but he pricked his pee-pee and got castrated, Peter Piper got pawned for watching pornographic magazines…ah, go poach a prostitute, you poker-face!"

Den-O then picked up from the side of his belt a pair of devices which he puts them together and it formed a sword, called the DenGasher, which acts as a standard sword-style weapon. He then used it to disable Leo Minor's weapon, a huge mace and it was sliced in two, then slashed his opponent's chest armor which grazed his chest. Angered, he took out a gun that fired an energy net which hit Den-O but Den-O slashed it aside and then went for the attack, slashing, kicking and punching him, and then went for the kill.

"Tell your fellow aliens to leave Earth alone or I kick their sorry butt-holes…and if anyone touches this kid…you'll be sorry that I'll make you miserable…call this kid "Pekopon" again and I'll turn you into mutilated Pokemons…"

Den-O took the Train Pass and slides it in front of the Den belt, and another voice confirmed its next move's activation, and things took another turn towards the finish.

Den Belt: "**FULL CHARGE…**"

"Now…congratulations…you're the first alien to feel the taste of my _Hissatsu Waza_*…"

Den-O's sword began to extend and the girl (and the hidden Koyuki) watches the next scene unfold. Den-O then swings the extended sword like a club and the attack hits downward, exploding, and Leo Minor was thrown up and straight into the flagship that's has been hovering, and the injured alien invader makes a quick retreat. Humiliated, but he realized that he'll be needing help in capturing Fuyuki as the boy acquired an unexplained power.

"This is Leo Minor…calling Mothership…requesting…reinforcements from…Planter Majoria…Fuyuki Hinata has acquired an unexplained power…I'm badly injured…if the keronians find out about this…we are in danger…"

As Den-O glanced at the girl, he flashed a "thumb's up" sign, but saw her stared wide eyed and when he turned around, he was greeted by a "tender" hug from Entemon, who is now wearing a headphone with a microphone attached, and Fuyuki (inside the Den-O armor) shivered in fear.

"Great show of courage and action! I'm impressed…and inspired. Let me give you a victory song…it will raise your spirits and you'll be 100 times vigorated…and it will make you feel like a true winner…"

"No…please don't…"

"Hey…this isn't the Digimon Idol…! Ask Simon Crowell first before you do that…!"

But Entemon began "changing" his voive and has a feminine voive and began doing a number based on Kesha's hit song.

- - -

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy_  
_(Hey, what up girl?)_  
_Put my glasses on, I'm out the door - I'm gonna hit this city (Let's go)_  
_Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack_  
_Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back_  
_I'm talking - pedicure on our toes, toes_  
_Trying on all our clothes, clothes_  
_Boys blowing up our phones, phones_  
_Drop-toping, playing our favorite cds_  
_Pulling up to the parties_  
_Trying to get a little bit tipsy_

_[CHORUS]_  
_Don't stop, make it pop_  
_DJ, blow my speakers up_  
_Tonight, I'mma fight_  
_'Til we see the sunlight_  
_Tick tock, on the clock_  
_But the party don't stop no_  
_Woah-oh oh oh_  
_Woah-oh oh oh_

_[Chorus]_  
_Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer_  
_Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here_  
_Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger_  
_But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger_  
_I'm talking about - everybody getting crunk, crunk_  
_Boys trying to touch my junk, junk_  
_Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk_  
_Now, now - we goin' til they kick us out, out_  
_Or the police shut us down, down_  
_Police shut us down, down_  
_Po-po shut us -_  
_Don't stop, make it pop_  
_DJ, blow my speakers up_  
_Tonight, I'mma fight_  
_'Til we see the sunlight_  
_Tick tock, on the clock_  
_But the party don't stop no_  
_Woah-oh oh oh_  
_Woah-oh oh oh_  
_**  
**_

_Don't stop, make it pop_  
_DJ, blow my speakers up_  
_Tonight, I'mma fight_  
_'Til we see the sunlight_  
_Tick tock, on the clock_  
_But the party don't stop no_  
_Woah-oh oh oh_  
_Woah-oh oh oh_

_DJ, you build me up_  
_You break me down_  
_My heart, it pounds_  
_Yeah, you got me_  
_With my hands up_  
_You got me now_  
_You gotta that sound_  
_Yea, you got me_  
_DJ, you build me up_  
_You break me down_  
_My heart, it pounds_  
_Yeah, you got me_  
_With my hands up_  
_Get your hands up_  
_Put your hands up_

_No, the party don't start until I walk in_

_Don't stop, make it pop_  
_DJ, blow my speakers up_  
_Tonight, I'mma fight_  
_'Til we see the sunlight_  
_Tick tock, on the clock_  
_But the party don't stop no_  
_Woah-oh oh oh_  
_Woah-oh oh oh_

_Don't stop, make it pop_  
_DJ, blow my speakers up_  
_Tonight, I'mma fight_  
_'Til we see the sunlight_  
_Tick tock, on the clock_  
_But the party don't stop no_  
_Woah-oh oh oh_  
_Woah-oh oh oh_

- - -

Fuyuki screams out loud and is begging Entemon to stop, but instead the ape-Digimon kissed his cheek, earning another scream of horror. Even Momotaromon was shuddering from the action and screamed at his "captor" to stop, which seemed to work, but still they were not released…yet.

"Eh??? You don't like my song???"

"You called that a song??? You're like chanting some stupid Mumbo Jumbo, you moron!"

"Did you say Mumbo??? Ah…Mumbo No. 5!"

Again Den-O stared wide-eyed as Entemon again adjusts the voice of his microphone and began singing Lou Bega's song, and even the 20-year old girl began to cover her ears again for dear life.

- - -

_One, two, three, four, five, everybody in the car so come on let's ride..... _

_To the liquor store around the corner. _

_The boys say they want some gin and juice but I really don't wanna. _

_Beerbust like I had last week. _

_I must stay deep 'cause talk is cheap. _

_I like Angela, Pamela, Sandra and Rita. _

_And as I continue, you know they're getting sweeter. _

_So what can I do? I really beg you my Lord. _

_To me flirting is just like a sport. _

_Anything fly, it's all good let me dump it. _

_Please set it in the trumpet. _

_Chorus_

_A little bit of Monica in my life, _

_A little bit of Erica by my side. _

_A little bit of Rita's all I need, _

_A little bit of Tina's all I see. _

_A little bit of Sandra in the sun, _

_A little bit of Mary all night long. _

_A little bit of Jessica here I am, _

_A little bit of you makes me your man!!!!!!!! _

_Mambo number five. _

_Verse 2_

_Jump up and down and move it all around. _

_Shake your head to the sound, put your hands on the ground. _

_Take one step left and one step right. _

_One to the front and one to the side. _

_Clap your hands once and clap your hands twice _

_And if it look like this then you're doing it right. _

_Chorus_

_A little bit of Monica in my life, _

_A little bit of Erica by my side. _

_A little bit of Rita's all I need, _

_A little bit of Tina's all I see. _

_A little bit of Sandra in the sun, _

_A little bit of Mary all night long. _

_A little bit of Jessica here I am, _

_A little bit of you makes me your man!!!!!!!! _

_Bridge_

_Trumpet, the trumpet. _

_Mambo number five, ha, ha, ha. _

_Chorus_

_A little bit of Monica in my life, _

_A little bit of Erica by my side. _

_A little bit of Rita's all I need, _

_A little bit of Tina's all I see. _

_A little bit of Sandra in the sun, _

_A little bit of Mary all night long. _

_A little bit of Jessica here I am, _

_A little bit of you makes me your man!!!!!!!! _

_Outro_

_I do all to fall in love with a girl like you. _

_Cause you can't run and you can't hide. _

_You and me gonna touch the sky. _

_Mambo number five. _

- - -

Entemon's gyrating his hips caused both Den-O's armor, Fuyuki and Momotaromon to shiver in fear…and both used Den-O's body to do a knee lift, and the ape-Digimon winced and clutched his "balls", and Den-O used another Hissatsu Waza, sending him flying to the air, but not before singing a chorus song tat can be heard by birds, causing them to fall down to the ground, fainting.

- - -

_I believe I can fly_  
_ I believe I can touch the sky_  
_ I think about it every night and day_  
_ Spread my wings and fly away_  
_ I believe I can soar_  
_ I see me running through that open door_  
_ I believe I can fly_  
_ I believe I can fly_  
_ I believe I can fly_

- - -

The girl then came and for some reason, the Den-O suit disappeared and Fuyuki is back to normal, and there the girl took his hand and led him towards the train…the Den-Liner. He was a bit unsure at first, but the girl gently insisted.

"Come with us so we can talk…and I promise we'll send you home after this."

Nodding, the two boarded the train and left, entering what appeared to be a portal. Koyuki stared wide-eyed at seeing the train disappeared, and is unsure how to tell Natsumi about what she just saw.

- - -

**To Be Continued…**

The fight is over, and Den-O is born. Both Leo Minor and Entemon are defeated, but more dangers are coming soon.

**Preview:**

Fuyuki gets to meet the passengers of the Den-Liner, and is told why he is being chosen as Den-O and there he must decide on what to do next. Meanwhile, the Majorians are making some plans to capture Fuyuki upon learning of his new-found power.


	5. The Den Liner

**_Climax Start_**

Now that Fuyuki has otained his new power thanks in part to Momotaromon, he now has a chance (at least) to face any threat from the alien invaders who are rivals of the Keroro Platoon. Right now Fuyuki gets to board the bullet train where Kohana came and gets to meet the passengers of the so-called Den-Liner.

**_

* * *

Disclaimer:_**

Keroro Gunso is owned by **Mine Yoshizaki**

Kamen Rider Den-O is owned by **Ishimori Productions**

* * *

Inside the Den-Liner, the train began to move and disappeared through a portal, and the train is now travelling in "limbo" where there is nothing except an endless train track where its destination is unknown. The scene shifts inside the train where Kohana took Fuyuki inside the passenger section and there the two to went to seat to talk.

"This is the Den-Liner…a futuristic vehicle that also serves as a time machine…it can take you anywhere within time…be it the past and/or the future…and even in the present…and you'll be there in an instant."

"Huh? This train can travel through time?"

"Yes…and that's how I came to your time-line…by the way, my name's Kohana…"

"Fuyuki Hinata…"

Then a woman in her 20's came and appeared to dressed like a waiter, though her uniform doesn't quite resembled one, though she's a cutie and is holding a pad and a pen.

"Can I take your order, please?"

"Sure…two coffees, please…oh, Fuyuki, this is Naomi…one of our passengers and waitress inside the Den-Liner…it also has a coffee shop here…"

"Please to meet you…"

"Hey…I'd like a cup of coffee too…"

A voice boomed and it turn out to be Momotaromon, having mysteriously attain a physical form here, and though Kohana was baffled since Imagimons couldn't get a physical form outside their own time, Momotaromon doesn't see to have any intent of hurting anyone, as he took a seat.

"Okay…three coffees on the way…"

After a few minutes, the coffees were served, with Fuyki gawking at the coffee, while Momotaromon and Kohana took theirs and are not complaining, which the boy sweat-dropped at the sight.

"_Seriously…why do I feel like I'm not from this world…?_"

Breaking the silence, Fuyuki asked Kohana why did she came to his time and asked her what is her reason for coming here, and why was he chosen to become Den-O, in which Kohana answered with seriousness.

"As I mentioned before…Imagimons from my time travel to the present…looking for people to act as their host bodies…as well as making a contract with persons…weak-willed persons, to fulfill their wishes…"

"Really?"

"Yes…but once they fulfill their wishes, they took over their contractor's body and travel to the past, causing mayhem and in the process that person will cease to exist, along with his family generation, and thereby causing imbalance of time…and at the same time the host's body will be converted into the Imagimon's thus that Imagimon would regain his physical form and can exist in any timeline he chooses to go…"

"I…see…"

"But for some reason…this Imagimon seem to have gotten is physical form…but keep your distance from him. He's harmful…way too harmful…so keep your distance from him…if you value your life…"

"Hey! Who are you calling harmful? I just saved your sorry behinds! And besides…I got my physical form back…so I guess I won't be needing to possess anyone…and I came to like it here…so I won't be going back…at least I decided not to cause trouble again…"

"Coming from someone like you…"

"You wanna fight?"

"Bring it on!"

And the two started brawling, much to Fuyuki's confusion, but then someone else came in, a man who appeared to be in his late 30's carrying a came and is heading towards a table, just as Naomi prepared a dish of food for him, an the two stopped fighting, seeing the man coming in.

"Who's that?"

"The person who owns the Den-Liner…don't know his real name, but he's simply called…"The Owner"…and he doesn't let anyone on board without a ticket pass…but my case is different so I'm given unlimited boarding…"

Fuyuki glances at the two person whom Kohana introduced as person on board the Den-Liner besides herself.

The **Owner** of the DenLiner is Hana's contractor, with a habit of speaking in complex riddles when it comes to the nature of time. He states that only those with a "Pass" are able to ride the DenLiner and, with it, transcend time itself. Also, as the DenLiner's owner, he cannot stand fighting in his train and any who would dare alter the flow of time. For either category, Owner possesses Passage Denial tickets, which are able to leave unwanted passengers stranded in the middle of time unless they have tickets. He has great knowledge of how time progresses and points out that sometimes the most minor of changes will not affect the future. He also happens to be a Singularity Point as he displays immunity against an Imagimon's ability to control people. Owner enjoys eating various dishes that have a flag placed in the middle of them. His aim is to eat his entire meal (usually rice or flan) without knocking the flags over.

**Naomi** is the waitress of the Den Liner's dining car, the setting of nearly all of the action aboard the Den Liner. Despite her efforts, she usually serves poorly made coffee (she once put wasabi in the coffee as an experiment), though the Imagin cannot resist it. She is extremely hyper and does not get surprised easily, sticking to her belief of making only coffee

The Owner then glances at Fuyuki and then asked Naomi about the boy, in which he soon got his answer, with interest beamed at the teen, and then he approached Fuyuki and spoke to him.

"I see that you've gotten a pass…and have made a contract with that Imagimon over there…and because you have managed to ward off a threat…I will give you unlimited entrance to the Den-Liner…which the offer is good until supply lasts…"

"Huh?"

By then, Kohana interjected so she could change the subject.

"Anyway…Fuyuki…would you like to travel through time?"

"Really?"

"Yes…at least I could give you a tour…it's the least I could do…Owner…is it okay?"

"I see why not…"

And so the Den-Liner honked its horn and went to a portal that sends to the passengers an unknown destination through time, with Fuyuki bracing himself which timeline he is about to see, wondering if he would ever return to his present time.

* * *

At Planet Keroro, the Keroro Platoon are still in the process of rebuilding their planet as well as improving their planet's security system when he thought he heard Fuyuki's voice, but opted to shrug it off, while switching between work and playing with his Gundam model when Dodoro came and called his squad members about a message he got from Koyuki, and Giroro, Kukuru, Tamama and Keroro himself huddled around to see what Dodoro has something to say, seeing that the ninja is carrying what appeared to be a huge communication device the size of a TV.

"I got a message from Koyuki from Earth...the planet of the Pekopons...it seems that the Majorians are attempting to abduct Fuyuki to use him as a hostage to get us to surrender..."

"Kero...what a bunch of cowards...we got to do something..."

"Tama...Kero-sama, we can't...we're still tasked to improve our planet's security..."

But then Koyuki contacted Kero and his squad and a conversation took place, and though it brought relief, Kero wasn't after witnessing what he saw.

"Guys...though this may seem unbelievable at first...but...Earth is in good hands for now. Fuyuki has found new allies and has acquired a futuristic weapon to combat the Majorians...as he managed to defeat Leo Minor using a weapon that gives him armor ands weapons..."

The scene shows Fuyuki becoming Den-O and Momotaromon merging with Den-O to assume Sword Form and went on to defeat the enemy, and Keroro went ballistic at this, feeling betrayed and began violently shaking the communication device.

"KKKKEERRROOO! FUYUKI HAS BETRAYED ME! HE REPLACED ME WITH A DIGIMON! I WON'T ALLOW THIS! KERORO SQUAD! WE SE TOFF TO PLANET PEKOPON..."

KA-BLAG!

Giroro smacked Keroro on the head and the aquad leader was able to compose himself.

"We can't...at least right now now. We still have to restore our planet's security so that once we leave...our planet won't be taken over. At least Fuyuki can take care of himself for now, so meeting with that Digimon is a big help after repulsing that Majorian..."

"Ku-ku-ku...Koyuki...can you send us footages of Fuyuki battling the next wave of Majorians?"

"I'll see...but why?"

"I'd like to see him as Den-O in action...i'm curious...as well as to see if I cancreate weapons based on his new-found weapons...ku-ku-ku..."

The Keroro Squad sweat-dropped at Kururu's request, yet they all resume working on their planet's security system, unaware that the Majorians are discussing something BIG after Leo Minor returned and told his superiors what happened as wel las the Majorians saw the footages of Fuyuki as Den-O.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Den-Liner cruises as it heads towards a portal that leads them to its destination, unawareof where the train is heading.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

The Keroro Squad finally shows up, and Keroro was less thriled to see his "partner" getting a new partner, yet they remained stuck in their planet until their security system is restored.

The Den-Liner's passengers are introduced, and now Fuyuki gets to travel through time...

**

* * *

Preview:**

The Den-Liner goes to the past...top the point where cavemen are born...up to the medieval times...so expect a little adventure and lots of laugh...


	6. Time Travel Tour part 1

**_Climax Start_**

My apologies for the delay…I got so hooked up with Climax French and other things, so now I'm resuming this fic as the train goes to the past…and the present. So expect some cameo appearances of some personalities, non-anime and live-action characters.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

Keroro Gunso is owned by **Mine Yoshizaki**

Kamen Rider Den-O is owned by **Ishimori Productions**

* * *

Inside the Den-Liner, the train began to move and disappeared through a portal, and the train is now travelling in "limbo" where they are heading towards an undetermined timeline as you can see the numbers of the calendar moving backwards…2007…1997…1987…1977…1967…1957…1947…1937…1927…1917…1907…1897…1887…1877…1867…1857…1847…1837…1827…1817…1807…1797…1787…1777…1767…1757…1747…1737…1727…1717…1707…1697…1687…1677…1667…1657…1647…1637…1627…1617…1607…

Momotaromon's eyes spins wildly while Fuyuki was a bit conscious at seeing the time counter moving backwards, guessing that they are going back in time…into the past, and he wondered if it is alright for this to happen, though Kohana assured to him that they are doing this to show him what the Den-Liner is capable of an to show him what the past is like.

"As we promised…we're to show you that the Den-Liner can travel to the past…up to the present. We're basically giving you a tour, and as long as we remain here inside we won't get left behind. Just make sure you don't leave this train…or you'll be stuck in the past."

"Seriously…?"

"Are we going to see the dinosaurs?"

Fuyuki glanced at the Imagimon at hearing this and this seemed to gauge his interest, as he wanted to see a real-life dinosaur. Glancing at the time calendar counter, they are now at the year 1300's, still counting backwards. While waiting for their arrival at the start of time itself, Naomi came carrying a tray to serve the guests, uch to their exasperations but to Momotaromon's delight.

"Coffee, anyone?"

"Me! Me want coffee!"

After a few more minutes, they are now in the year 600 , and still counting backwards, and the Owner is still eating his dish without knocking down a flag, which Momotaromon finds it a bit…annoying.

"Hey, waitress…does he always do that?"

"_Hai_…he always do that to compete with the **Station Master**…"

"Station master? Who's he?"

"His rival…and the original owner of this train before giving it to the Owner…"

"I don't get it…"

* * *

By now they are in the year 010…and now they are just a few moment s before the start of life…the age of dinosaurs, and all are bracing themselves as they are now at the year 000, and the Kohana advised Fuyuki and Momotaromon to stay inside as the train slowly moves as they passed by a pair of stegosauruses battling each other, while a pterodactyl is flying over, dropping a poop which splattered the windows, and Momotaromon is unfortunate as he peered his head to get a better view and got pooped, and Fuyuki and Kohana backed away, the stench was too much for them to take.

"WWWAAAHHH! IT STINKS!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO OUT!"

"Hey…I'm still inside…"

"THAT ALSO MEANS YOU DON'T STICK YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE WINDOW! GO TO THE SHOWER! NOW!"

The Imagimon reluctantly did so and as they continue their cruise, they came across other types of Dinosaurs, such as the brontosaurus, Tyrannosaurus Rex and the mastodon. As they came to a stop at a forest, Fuyuki enjoyed it as he get to see them live.

"Wow…this is even better than watching Jurrasic Park!"

"This is just a start…after this we move forward a bit…"

By then they heard poundings and glanced at the window, where they saw a caveman banging his club on to the door. The caveman, who turn out to be **Freddy Flintstone**, and the 16-year old teen stared wide-eyed at this.

"Er…we'd better go…"

The pounding got louder as a strong banging was felt and glanced outside to see another caveman banging the hull a bit harder, and both Fuyuki and Kohana were taken by surprise at who is doing this.

"CAPTAIN CAAAAAVVVEEEEMMAAAAAAANNNNN!"

A window opened and a red-skinned hand show up with a hammer held and banged both **Captain Cavemen** and Flintstone on their heads, knocking them out. It was Momotaromon. While she was against that idea, the Owner was pleased that it brought a little peace back, but then she decided to move forward and soon they are in the Roman times, where Roman soldiers are now commonplace.

* * *

They are now in Ancient Rome where **Julius Caesar** reigns and wage war against the Gaul, and the Den-Liner landed in front of the Gaul village where it is led by the village chief, **Vitalstatistix**. Just by them **Asterix** and **Obelix** arrived and saw the train and they were awed by its appearance.

"By Toutatis…look at this strange chariot…I wonder where Caesar got this…"

"Let me give this horse a tap…"

Because Obelix is exposed to a cauldron of Getafix's magic potion, the obese-body of the Gaul is laced with superhuman strength permanently, thus there is no need for him to take another sip of the potion as it is permanent. And because of the superhuman strength, his tap, pried the door of the Den-Liner open, sending the door fling towards Fuyuki, pinning him against the wall.

"Obelix, you idiot! Don't do that! My apologies…would you like to come to our village?"

"Um, no thanks…we'll be fine…"

After a quick fix, the Den-Liner left as they head for the Medieval period, where **King Arthur** is the ruler, where **Camelot** is under a battle, and as the Den-Liner landed on top of a lake, the scene shows that **Lancelot** threw the Sword of Pendragon towards the lake, and a hand emerged to take it, but the sword landed onto Momotaromon's butt, and he screamed out in pain, but he screamed louder as the hand took the sword and submerged underneath.

As Fuyuki glances at the lake, the hand appeared again, ready to take something, but the Imagimon did something foolish, as he tapped his finger repeatedly onto the hand's palm, which the gesture meant that he wanted to have sex with the hand. Fuyuki and Kohana blushed at this, but the hand clenched its fist and did an uppercut, sending the Imagimon landing onto Fuyuki. Before the hand submerges, it did a "middle finger salute" (or the dirty finger), and Momotaromon was pissed and is about to go after the hand but was restrained by Fuyuki.

"Wahhh! Momotaromon! Don't!"

"Let go! I want to fracture those $$$%%%***! fingers off its socket!"

KA-BLAG!

Kohana smashed her frying pan onto the Imagimon's head to keep him in line and it worked.

"It's you're fault! You shouldn't have done that! We're moving!"

And so the Den-Liner moved and flew over as the tracks materializes, and as Fuyuki and Momotaromon looked down at the window, they saw King Arthur by the lake and the hand threw the sword towards the King and he left, but then the hand did another "middle finger salute" aimed at the Den-liner, and the Imagimon is contemplating going out to get the hand but is again restrained by Fuyuki.

* * *

At the planter of the Keronians, Kururu is chuckling as the security system is almost completed, and Keroro is excited to get back to planet Earth, eager to reunite with Fuyuki, as well as to get his hands on the newest Gundam models. He even looked forward to meet up with Fuyuki and to see for himself about this Imagimon who is now the teen's new partner.

Dororo contacted Koyuki via the advanced communication device to get news on the Majorians but so far there has been no sighting. As the Keroro Squad works on finishing the repairs, they remained unaware that another teen is watching them from the mountains. It was Mutsumu Houjuo, and behind him is a steam locomotive train with a pair of bull horns. Then another Imagimon emerged, and he is hooded with a druid-like clothing and approached the teen.

"Are you sure you don't want to greet them?"

"No…not right now. Don't want to disrupt their work…and I'm sure that once they're finished, we'll meet them again. Let's saddled up, **Deneb**…and start the **Zero-Liner**…"

"At once…"

And so the steam locomotive moved and went through a portal as they head off to an undetermined destination, though it is presumed to head towards the Earth's solar system to see if there are any Majorians hovering over Earth..

* * *

Meanwhile, the Den-Liner cruises as it heads towards a portal that leads them to its destination, unaware of where the train is heading, though you can see the year counter moving forward…towards 1581, the Edo period.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Hope this chapter makes up for it.

And I hope you got a load of laughter at the antics you've seen.

And Mutsumu shows up, with a time-traveling train of his own.

**

* * *

**

**Preview:**

The Den-Liner goes Edo as they encountered Oni to samurai, and up to World War I & II…while the Majorians are making preparations to invade Earth again and get Fuyuki into their hands.


	7. Time Travel Tour part 2

**_Climax Start_**

Hello…okay, I owe you a HUGE apology for not updating this fic for nearly TWO years. I know…I seemingly forgotten about it as I was concentrating on other fics…but after re-checking my other fics I realized that there are some that I forgot to update, so I'll slowly try to "revive" them, this fic included. The "time travel" arc will conclude here so as I can get the story moving to focus back on the "Pekopons" facing another enemy of the Keroro Squad.

* * *

Edo Period…

The Den-Liner arrived and there Fuyuki gets to see the era of samurais waging war against other factions and he could wince at the sight of swords clashing and flesh being severed, blood splattering the area and there he wished that he could leave this place. By then he could see some historical persons in full view, and he is now getting some history lessons at seeing who the persons are.

- Tokugawa Ieyasu

- Tokugawa Yoshinobu

- Artemio Yamagata

The passengers of the Den-Liner saw this as the time-travelling train moved further forward within the Tokugawa Era and there they get to see more of the famed samurais, such as **Kenshin Himura**. Fuyuki was in awe at seeing real samurais and other Edo-period warriors until he realized that they are now nearing the year 1900. By then the Tokugawa Era has ended and now they are entering the time period during the 1900, where they came across other time periods.

**-x-**

There they slowly witness the catalyst in which World War I is about to take place, then they came across the period where World War II began to take place, and Momotaromon is seemingly enjoying the war between Japan and its allies against the "alliance". They can hear gunfire and cannons roaring, and even saw battle-type airplanes flying past them and even tanks tried to shoot the flying train down.

"Wooohoo! That's it…shoot each other out! This is better than playing DOTA!"

"Whoa! We're being shot down!"

"The Den-Liner can withstood ordinary weapons..so you don't have to get worried, Fuyuki…"

"Coffee, anyone?"

"I want one…!"

"Now we move forward…everyone…here is the one who instigated this second World War…"

The Owner then have the Den-Liner move forward in time slightly and there they arrived and witnessed the events where Germany's Third Reich came in to power, such as **Adolf Hitler** invading neighboring countries, and seeing the **Von Trapp** family (from **Sound Of Music**) escaping from Austria to Switzerland. Then they traveled mostly within the WW II era and there they slowly witnessed Japan's involvement there and its eventual downfall, and then Hitler's defeat that led to his suicide and how Japan got decimated by an atomic bombardment from the United States, which led Japan to surrendering and slowly went from scratch to become the country it has become today.

"Wow…so that's what the "Hiroshima bombing" is about…"

"At least the then-officials of Japan woje up to reality and decided to stop their conquest and make peace with other nations…"

"Hmm…maybe that would've give birth to the Japanese versions of the X-Men…or maybe Ninja Turtles…you know…radiation and stuff…"

"Momotaromon! That's cruel!"

"So? What if I step out and say "hi" to…"

"YOU WILL NOT DO SUCH THINGS!"

"Owner…"

The Owner then tells everyone that this is what the history is about and therefore they MUST NOT do anything to alter it or else it would affect not only the present, but also the future. Momotaromon is fine with it and so is Fuyuki, and now he has some knowledge about Japan's history. he now has an advantage once he resumes schooling and can get to be an "A" student in the History subject.

By now the Den-Liner has traveled towards the 1960's where they get to see the "era of camp", such as "**Grease**", **Elvis Presley**'s rise to fame, the **Happy Days**, and the **Batman 1967-1968 TV series**. There Momotaromon tries his rendition of Batman until Kohana "disciplined" him much to Fuyuki's sweat-dropping.

**-x-**

As the Den-Liner traveled to the 1980's they came across England, where they famously, or INFAMOUSLY, went to the world of **Harry Potter**, where the Den-Liner came under attack from wizards and witches flying in brooms and zapping the train with their magic wands. Kohana and Fuyuki restrains the Imagimon from going out and lash at them as the Owner maneuvers the train to escape in to the 1990's.

However, other "historical characters" showed up, such as **Voldermort**, and tries to use his magic to destroy the train, but the train managed to escape, and are now safe within the "limbo" as they transverse forward in time. The passengers heave a sigh of relief as they are glad nothing untoward happened and hope they don't get in to trouble like that again.

**-x-**

The Den-Liner is back in Japan where they witnessed more events that happened, such as the 1995 "**Subway Sarin Incident**", and other serial murders, such as "House of Horror" involving serial killers **Futoshi Matsunaga** and **Junko Ogata**. Fuyuki winced in horror and disgust as he wasn't even born at that time and had no idea what kind of crime they committed and decided to ask him mom when he gets home so as to have some "history lessons" with her.

Other notable events the Den-Liner crew came across to are:

- "**Ashikaga murder case**", in which it occurred in the city of Ashikaga, Tochigi Prefecture, Japan, in which a 4-year-old girl went missing from a pachinko parlor on May 12, 1990 and was found dead at the Watarase River nearby.

- "**Osaka, Aichi, and the Gifu continuous torture-murder event**", which about the torture-murder events perpetrated by the boy group occurred in three prefectures in Japan during September 28 and October 7, 1994.

After some more travelling, the crew returned to their native timeline, where Fuyuki decided to head home so as not to arouse suspicion from his elder sister, Natsumi, and Kohana advices the teen to bring the "pass" and the "Den-Belt" with him. As Fuyuki left, she tells Momotaromon to "keep an eye" on Fuyuki since she believes that trouble is brewing as she recalled that the Majorian claiming he will be back to abduct the boy, which the Imagimon agreed to, stating he won't lose his "host" to some "alien rip-off". He then left the train to follow the boy in secret as he know that Den-O might be needed again.

**-x-**

At a nearby junk shop, Leo Major is waiting for reinforcements to arrive, and within a few minutes a spaceship arrive, using its cloaking mechanism to hide the vehicle from Earth's detection and landed, where its occupants are slowly revealed. They are revealed to be Majorians and there several "foot soldiers" showed up, armed with laser rifles and stood by the sides while saluting the descending superior officers: **Canis Major** and **Canis Minor**. Both are high-ranking officers and their rankings are slightly higher than Leo Major, but nevertheless respected one another.

"So…I hear you're having trouble capturing even one teenage Pekopon?"

"Perhaps you are losing your touch, Leo Major?"

"Not my fault. The Pekopon boy got some help…and it's not from a Keronian…"

"Whatever…our commander told us your story and we'll help you get that boy and use him as a hostage to force the Keroro Squad to surrender their planet to us. That way our invasion would make it easier for us…we can also invade this planet and use its resources to strengthen our forces…there it'll make things easier for us to deal with Keroro and his forces…"

"Fine with me. Let's first find the boy…then we study this planet's army and their weapons…"

"Good. Soldiers…deploy and commence search and capture!"

As the Majorian forces began to mobilize, they are unaware that Koyuki passed by and saw the Majorians, where she overheard their conversation and realized that Fuyuki is in even bigger trouble than before. She sneaked out of the area and looks for a place to safely contact the Keroro Squad using her inter-stellar communication device left to him by Keroro.

**-x-**

At Planet Keron, the Keroro Squad are nearing completion of their security and defense system with Kururu making a few adjustments before testing the planet's defense system while Keroro is overlooking the construction with Giroro providing the "muscles" along with a few workers while Tamama is doing the "welding" using his energy- blasting while Dororo uses his katana to slice some metal pieces needed to use as pillars for the defense walls and other apparatus.

By then Kururu's monitor receives Koyuki's transmission and there she informs the Keroro Squad of the danger at Earth. Of course Keroro went "ballistic" and orders Kururu to get a spaceship or create a warp device to send him to Earth but is smacked by Giroro to calm the squad leader down, which worked and told him that they still need to test the defense system before leaving Planet Keron.

"Ku-ku-ku…it's Koyuki…what brings you here to call us?"

"It's urgent! The Majorians have sent an army to capture Fuyuki and use him as a hostage to make you surrender your planet!"

"KKKEEERRROO! I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN! KURURU! GET ME A SPACE SHIP OR BEAM ME TO PLANET PEKOPON!"

SMACK!

"OW!"

"Calm down, sergeant!"

Dororo came and asked Koyuki to show them the visuals and she did so. Seeing this, the ninja-type Keronian thought carefully before giving his thoughts which seem to put his squad at ease, save for Keroro, who still wants to go to Earth to "rescue" his human partner, though the others restrained him, seeing he is still "ballistic".

"Hmm…Fuyuki will be alright."

"Eh?"

"How so?"

"You forget…Fuyuki got some help…and a Digimon merged with the boy to become an armored fighter…Koyuki…what was he called then…?"

"I think it's Den-O…"

"Yes…you saw how he dealt with Leo Major…so it's likely that he can repulse the Majorian army…and if we work on Keron's defense systems faster, we can finish this and can go back to Planet Pekopon…and there we can help Fuyuki deal with the threat…"

"SCREW WITH THE DEFENSE SYSTEM…! I SAY WE GO TO…"

KA-BLAG!

"OW! GIRORO…THAT HURTS!"

"WILL YOU CALM DOWN OR WILL I HIT YOU AGAIN?"

After some discussion, Dororo told Koyuki to monitor the Majorians activities and Fuyuki and the Keroro Squad began to work faster in competing their planet's defense system so that they can leave their planet safely and to head back to Earth to help Fuyuki in dealing with the threat of the Majorians. Dororo seem to be confident in Fuyuki dealing with the threat since he knows that Momotaromon is with the teen boy and they can merge together to form Den-O.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope the chapter you're waiting for is worth the wait…and I hope you like this one as Fuyuki gets to travel a lot in regards to history.

More comedy from the Keroro Squad and more danger coming from the Majorian army, intent on abducting Fuyuki so as to use him as a trump card against the Keroro Squad.

A lot of historical facts are shown here, from the mid 1800's to 1900's up to the 1990's. Hope the little history session is okay with you…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The Majorians make their move and attempts to take Fuyuki down…but help arrived right on TIME…


End file.
